Dancing in the Rain
by AlliyahTheOtherAuthor
Summary: The Ravenwood School Dance is finally here! The Saviors are in charge of getting the party ready, while Ashley has a problem of her own: helping her friend Kestrel MythFlower...


**This is the DiamondWriter's prize! I not only hope that she likes it, but that all of you do! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Stay tuned for more contests and one shots, and maybe even a story... ;)**

Kestrel MythFlower gazed longingly out the Myth classroom window. Next week was the Ravenwood School Dance. Kestrel knew she probably wouldn't go there with anyone but her friend Ashley RubyFlame, but still: a dance is a dance is a dance is a dance.

Unfortunately, she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Professor Cyrus Drake had asked her a question.

"Ahem."

Kestrel realized her mistake too late. She slowly looked up and whimpered as she saw the bald professor smacking his wand into his hands repeatedly.

Yup. He was mad.

"Are you going to give us the courtesy to answer the question?" he asked. A kid in the back snickered.

"Y-yes, professor!" she stuttered. "But would you repeat it just this once for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "What is the name of the king of Cyclopes?"

"Um..." Kestrel knew the answer. She had read it many times before in her textbook. But with Cyrus Drake glaring holes into her face with those intimidating eyes, she couldn't seem to remember it.

"Hmm, is this too hard a question for you? Shall I ask David?"

The yellow-blonde haired boy paled.

"N-no! I know the answer..." she prayed to Bartleby she could remember it again, just this once. A lightbulb flickered above her head."His name is King Odeyessus!"

Cyrus glared at her harder. "And what are the statistics for the spell card: Cyclops?"

"Three pips, eighty percent accuracy, two hundred ninety five to three hundred fifty five damage!" she said automatically, not focusing on the question, but the aroma of flowers coming from outside the classroom, the tweet of birds flying through the sky, the chatter of students eating lunch outside.

The professor opened is mouth to ask another question, but the bell rang just in time.

 _Thank you, Bartleby!_ Kestrel thought. _He might've asked a question about Medusa..._ She hated Medusa.

Kestrel gathered her books and headed outside. David SparklePants gave her a look that clearly said: Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

Cyrus freaked him out just as much as he did Kestrel.

She sat on a bench near the World Tree and brought out a Peanut Butter Sandwhich.

"El!" she heard a voice yell.

She looked up to see her red haired golden eyed friend Ashley plopping down on the bench besides her.

"Forgot lunch again?" Kestrel asked.

Ashley nodded, and Kestrel handed her half the sandwhich.

"Thanks." Ashley grinned. "So who's taking you to the dance?"

Kestrel frowned. "No one."

"What? Austin hasn't asked you yet?"

She blushed at the name of her crush/friend. "What? No!"

"Tisk tisk..." said Ashley. "Should I have a word with him?"

"No! He's probably taking someone else, anyway..."

"Not since I last heard."

"Oh..." she said plainly, taking a bite out of her sandwhich half. "So who's taking you? Gabriel?"

Ashley at first looked mortified, then realized that her friend was kidding. "Ha-ha-ha, very funny. Actually, that student-exchange boy from Dragonspire, Viktor DrakeRider, is taking me."

"Him?"

"Yep. Isn't he cute?" she asked me.

"I guess so..."

Ashley stood up. "This is ridiculous! If you don't ask Austin soon, I will for you."

"No, please!" Kestrel begged. "I-I'll ask him today..."

"Oh, good. Your welcome." she winked.

* * *

Kestrel sat up, and hesitantly arose from her seat. _Now, where would Austin be?_ she thought. _Most likely around the Fire School..._

She walked towards the red and golden classroom, and spotted a brunette boy with gray eyes standing next to Burnie, seeming to be having a conversation. He was wearing black clothing with red trim, and in his hands he held a golden blade, red flames licking the edges. It was Austin GoldenBlade.

She hung back for a minute, trying to plan what she would say. _"Hey...Would you like to go to the school dance with me?" Maybe that could work If I can get up the courage to even_ say _it._

Kestrel finally walked towards him, and opened her mouth to say something. Then she closed it. And opened it. Nothing came out. _Kestrel please don't do this to me please just say something say anything please!_

"Oh, hi Kestrel..." said Austin, looking straight at her. She tried with all her might and finally...a word came out! "Hi."

 _This was so pointless! I should just go back to Ashley and say he said no! But then that would be lying..._

"Austin-"

"Kestrel-"

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to finish. "You first." she said.

Austin cleared his throat, and said, "Kestrel...would you like to go to the Ravenwood dance with me?" She just stood there in shock. _Why would anyone want to go with_ me _? I'm a freak._

"Sorry, yeah, uh, I guess I'll leave now. Sorry for making things weird-"

"No, wait!" she grabbed his arm. "I-I do..."

"Really?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Really."

* * *

Ashley RubyFlame looked at the center of Ravenwood with her friends the Saviors, who had been selected to get it ready for the dance.

"We're got a _lot_ of work to do..." she heard Madison Winthrop say.

Ashley nodded.

Morgan ShadowSong yawned. "So, what first?"

"Hmm..." Madison mumbled. "Tables and food! We can't have a party without food!"

David said, with his stomach growling, "I agree."

"Okay, so who can cook?" Flint asked.

"I can!" Haley piped up.

"S'mores are my specialty!" Ashley winked.

Gabriel looked around. "...I can make Ice Cream...I guess..."

"So you guys will cook?" Madison asked. "Here is the list of food!"

Ashley took the list. "S'mores, check, Cheese Cake, hopefully Haley can cook that, Fruit Punch, I can do that, blah blah blah, got it covered!"

They headed to the Shopping District to find the ingredients. "So!" Ashley said loudly while they were waiting for the things they'd ordered. "Guess who's taking me to the dance, Haley?"

Haley shrugged.

"Viktor DrakeRider!" she looked around to see her friend's reactions. Haley smiled at Ashley, but then turned to Gabriel and her smile faded.

Gabriel WinterBreeze was standing far from them, but Ashley was speaking loud enough for him to hear as well. Ashley couldn't get a good look at his face, but she was sure he was scowling (the norm).

"Who's taking _you_ , Haley?"

"I'm just going with Madison." she said, clearly not bothered at all.

"Oh, okay."

Haley looked at Gabriel with worry. He was always upset, but no one knew why. Everyone was nervous to approach him about anything. "Uh, are you taking anyone, Gabriel?"

He looked down, then up at her face. "Um. Um! Yes of course I am." he said quickly.

"Oh? Who?" Ashley asked.

Gabriel's face had actual _emotion_ in it. His eyes flickered around the room, and he spat out, "Samantha SilverFist!"

"WHAT."

"Yes. You know, the divine Diviner?" he smirked.

Haley looked at the Pyromancer and the Thaumaturge. "That's nice." she smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah. _Very_ nice..." Ashley mumbled.

"Here's your order!" the shop clerked yelled. They grabbed the bags and walked to the Ice classroom where they met with Professor Greyrose. She got out some cauldrons and helped them cook the foods. Even the food Gabriel cooked didn't make anyone throw up!

When they got back to the center of Ravenwood where the dance was taking place, the area looked amazing.

"Wow..." she heard Haley mutter.

Morgan was lying on one of Bartleby's roots. "Argh... Don't ever leave me with them again... They work you to death!"

"Chop chop!" Madison yelled. "We have to get this finished in time!"

All of a sudden, Felicia Gold came stumbling out of Bartleby's door. "Why, 'ello, friends! What have I missed?"

She later explained that her parents had let her visit, and that she spoke with Merle Ambrose who let her stay for the dance.

David's eyes lit up, and Felicia saw it. "David! How are ya?"

* * *

Kestrel stood in her dorm room, staring at the picture of her mother inside her locket. "Mom, do I look okay?" She gestured to her long light pink dress. It was plain, but had an elegant look to it. Her auburn hair was done up in a braid-bun, her lips a soft rosy color, and her bright blue eyes standing out with her outfit.

She felt something much different than anything she had felt before: confidence. Ever since her mother died and her father had shipped her off to boarding schools, she had been completely stripped dry of it.

The cruel students and teachers had taught her she was worthless, that she wasn't worth anything. Grin and bear it, was what they'd told her when something bad happened to her. Then Austin came. He had been her friend. He was abandoned at those schools as well, and they stuck together. Finally when he turned eleven, he was sent a letter that said he was a wizard. He went to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. He gave her letters telling her things of the wonderful Wizard City, and she happily created a dreamland to go to when the students bullied her.  
When she got to the real Ravenwood, she wasn't disappointed with what she found. Everything was completely beautiful.

She even made another friend: Ashley. And now it was the Ravenwood dance, and Austin was going to take her there. Everything seemed too good to be true.

Kestrel headed outside, and gazed at the glorious decorations smothering Ravenwood. Banners were hung up everywhere, and balloons were flying through the sky. Tables were scattered about the grounds, covered in snacks, cake, and the ever famous Fruit Punch. The moon beamed down on the students, and gave the party a mysteriously alluring look to it.

She scanned the crowd of wizards and witches, and saw Gabriel standing next to a black haired girl with a purple dress, and lightning blue eyes. She heard her whisper something like: "You better pay me well for this...", and Gabriel nodded. She saw Morgan sitting next to Flint Legend, and Haley Sunblossom was chatting with Madison Winthrop and a blonde girl, which Ashley had told her was visiting from Marleybone.

Farther back, she saw David looking at the Marleybone girl, and murmuring something incoherent.

Aaron ThunderStorm, as usual, was flirting with Marleybone girl, and as usual, she was completely ignoring him.

Finally, she found Ashley RubyFlame. Ashley looked at her as well, and pointed to her date: a tan skinned boy with brownish blackish hair, and chocolate eyes. He wore a Dragonspyrian suit and a mischievous look on his face. Kestrel smiled back at her, and came closer. When she was about three yards away, though, someone bumped into her: Austin. He held a bouquet of Lilacs.  
She gasped. Austin had remembered that they were her favorite. He smiled, and handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you!"

Ashley looked at Austin, then Kestrel, then Austin again. "Yay!" she exclaimed while clapping. Austin gave her a curious look, and she sent back to both of us a grin. She tossed a paper cup behind her back and shouted to Viktor, "PUNCH!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

She ran up to Kestrel and squeezed her. Viktor returned quickly carrying a glass of Punch.

Ashley grinned. "Thank ya!"

Austin said to Kestrel, "I should go get you some punch, too."

"No, I can get it myself, thanks though!" she got a cup of punch as well, and Ashley clinked their cups and said, "Cheers!"

Everyone chatted a bit, but then the lights dimmed, and the music started. The first song was upbeat, and everyone danced fast and laughed. But the next was different; it was a slow. Kestrel had seen enough movies to know how to dance a Waltz. Or so she thought she had.

"Ow." Austin muttered.

"Sorry!" Kestrel cried. "I guess I'm not very good at this..."

"No, it's okay! I'm not perfect either." he laughed. Just before she was about to step on his toes again, thunder rumbled.

She heard someone shout, "Are you kidding me?!"

Another screamed, "MY DRESS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Wha-?" Kestrel looked up, and a raindrop hit her in the eye. Then another tapped her on the head. Within a matter of seconds, it started pouring.

 _Really?_ she thought.

"I'm really sorry..." said Austin.

"No, don't be! I honestly don't mind the rain..." Crowds of people started running towards the classrooms. The professors were yelling, "Order! Order in this school!"

The storm roared, and the Diviners ran around trying to take control of the situation.

Austin and Kestrel kept dancing though. The music had stopped, but neither of them had even realized it. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, they completely understood each other. Kestrel didn't step on his toes, and she was calm.

She knew that even if everything else went wrong, she'd have this memory.

If everyone else turned on her, she'd have Austin.

Together, they would always be dancing into the unknown. They would always be dancing into the rain.


End file.
